Battle for the Diamonds
Hi welcome to a fun new show called Battle for Diamonds. I'm your one and only loving host Bucket. Who is hosting Battle for $100,000 on Island Camp. And Upcoming season 2 so I hope you like my new show Eliminations This is a viewer voting show. So read the episode before voting episode 5 elimantion and prize is ready for voting so start voting Host Bucket (New Pose2).png|Bucket (Host) Toilet (1).png|Toilet (assistent) Mi Phone 5.png|Mi Phone 5 Remaining contestants (26) Yin pose.png|Yin 10) Match.png|Match ACWAGT OJ Pose.png|Orange Juice Salt Pose.png|Salt Pepper Pose.png|Pepper Peppermint (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Mint RFVP Balloon pose.png|Balloon Firey (BFTSS pose).png|Firey GolfBallPose.png|Golfball ACWAGT Spongy Pose.png|Spungy ACWAGT Teardrop Pose.png|Teardrop Bow.png|Bow Leafy 16 (1).png|Leafy 100px-Party hat.png|Party Hat Tennisball BFDI.png|Tennisball Bomby (New Pose).png|Bomby 200px-BFDIA Ruby.png|Ruby Book Pose BFUM.png|Book Workbook (New Pose).png|Workbook Yoyle Token pose.png|Yoyel Token Diamond icon.png|Diamond Bubble pose.png|Bubble DVD sitting and ebing angery.png|DVD Poster (Removed Background).png|Poster sunny 2.0.png|Sunshine Evil Leafy with shadow.png|Evil Leafy Episode 1a: Were gonna Die !!!! Bucket: Hi I'm your host Bucket. Today 30 random contestants will come to this Island to battle it out for a pile of Diamonds. And here comes are first contestant ironicly her name is Diamond Diamond: Omg yay I'm here my sis Ruby is on your first show and she's gonna be here to right ? Bucket: Maybe Diamond: Ok *Crash Diamond: OMQ what was that Bucket: Hmm that sound like Spungy *Spungy arives Spungy: Hoi *saying in a deep, slow voice Diamond: Eww what is that thing Bucket: Thats Spungy *Bubble,Pencil,Teardrop,and Match arive Bucket: I thought you hated eachother Pencil: That was your first show this is a new show Bucket: Ok *saying slowly Diamond: Nice to meet you Bubble: Oi moi goish it's onoither Ruoiby Daimond: No I'm not evil I'm good Match: proove it Diamond: I don't know how *The rest of the contestants show up Book: Hey freesm *gets interupted by Workbook* Workbook: No more free smarters that was a different show get over it Book: Gosh Party Hat: Who wants to party Yin: Me Yang: No you don't Yin: Yes I do Orange Juice: Hmm I don't think I want to party Ruby: I'm here Pencil: No Ruby Bucket: I thought your all friends Pencil: Oh ya Bucket: Well lets get to the first contest Firey: All ready Leafy: Hi firey Firey: I hope waters involed so I can die Leafy: Awww mean Tennisball: Whats the contest Bucket: You have to go on highwire and push people of into the water Firey: But me and Sunny will die Bucket: I know so you 2 will have protective liquids on you Sunshine: Gross Poster: Hmm I love this already Bucket ok on to the highwire GO!!!! *Spongy falls of cause of fatness Salt: I won't push you off Pepper Pepper: And i won't push you of Salt Mint: Well I don't care for eaither of you *Salt and Peper gets pushed of Firey: *runs at 10 contestants* *Bubble,Leafy,Evilleafy,Match,Sunshine,Poster,Book,Diamond,Workbook, and Pencil are pushed of Firey: Ha *starts fallimng of* ahhhhhh!!!!! *Firey falls of Bucket: 16 contestants remain Mint: Ha I'm gonna win Orange juice: No your not *Mint gets pushed off Tenissball: Oh now I'm rolling *pusjes 6 people the nfalls of *Bomby, Yiin, Yang, Ruby, DVD, Dora,Bow, and Tenissball falls of Bucket: 7 contestants remain Party Hat: I'm doing good *trips and falls of while pringing Golfball Bucket: 5 contestants remain Teardrop: *looks down and freeks out *Teardrop falls of Final Four: Orange Juice-Balloon-Coiny-Yoyel Token Orange Juice: Hi Balloon, Yoyel Token Balloon: Hi Yoyel Token: Hey *Balloon, Yoyel Token gets pushed of Coiny: Ya I win *Falls off Bucket: Ok I'll choose the teams and team names Bucket: Since Coiny fell off Team Orange Juice wins Coiny: Awww Bucket: Start voting because Episode 1b: Talkedy Talk Talk Bucket: Ok so now that the chalange is over and theres still a day for votes you guys can go socialize. Diamond: Ok cool Match: OMQ Diamond why are you dtill here Diamond I want to be in an alience with you guys Pencil: No your like Rubys sister Diamond: But I'm not evil Bubble: Proive it Diamond: Ok if I betray you then you can elimante me Pencil: Ok goog enough Teardrop: :D Match: Ok Diamond wlcome to the allience Bubble: Woait Dioamoind is oin a Diffoiriant Toiam Match: Ok Pencil: No problem *Boom Diamond: What was that Party Hat: Lets party *an explosion of party stuff goes everywhere* Orange Juice: Party Ha really Yin: Oh I want to party Yang: No you don't Yin: Awwww Yang: Ha Yin: Wait a minute I'm no longer part of you soo I can do what I want Yang: Fine me to *Music starts *Strobe lights go on Party Hat: Yaaaaa!!!!!! Dora: *speaks spanish really fast* Evil Leafy: *shows up somehow* *Everyone there runs of screaming Leafy: Hi guys Firey: I hate you Leafy: Awwww Tennisball: Who do you thinck will be elimanted Golfball: Well theres 60.657483 chance that Sunny will be safe Tennisball: Ok *saying slowly *Mint is being chased by Poster,Peper,and salt Mint: What do you want Pepper: I like want money Salt: I like want world pease Poster: I just like peper mint *Mint keeps running *Crash Spungy: Owww*saying in a low slow voice* Mint: Ughhh Spungy Ruby: Hi Diamond Match: *looks at Diamond* Diamond: Hi ummm *looks at match* Looooossseeerrr Ruby: What why are you so mean Diamond: Leave we hate you Ruby: *runs of crying* Match: You did good Coiny: I hate you *slaps firey* Firey: I hate you *slaps Coiny* Rocky: *barfs on them* Firey: Ewww Rocky Balloon: Hi guys Orange Juice: I hate you Sunshine: Ha Balloon: Awwwwwwww *looks sad* Bow: Hey don't sweat it I'm hated to DVD: I love pizza Bow: Good for you Bucket: Well thats enouph chatting the elimantion will happen tomarow Episode 2: Why Rain Why ? Bucket: Ok guys it's time for the elimantion Firey: Awwww already Bucket: Yes now it's time for Cake at Stake *Cake at Stake theme Bucket: Ok so now everyone on Team Orange Juice gets nothing Party Hat: Awwww Bucket: Now the people up for elimantion gets cookies we also got 35 votes wich is right now the most votes ever Yin: Yay Yang: Noo!!!! Yin: Awww Bucket: Ok so Spungy,Golfball,Mint,Diamond,Ruby,Poster,DVD are safe with 0 votes and all gets cookies DVD: Awww why not pizza Bucket: Because I like cookies DVD: Awwwwww Bucket: Firey and Yin are also safe with 1 vote and get cookies Ynag: *slaps Yins cookie out of his hand* Yin: Oh come on Bucket: Dora,Book.Sunshine,and Workbook are safe with 2 and gets cookies Sunshine: Yay!!! Dora: *speaks spanish really fast* Coiny: What why would anyone vote for me Yang: And why would I get votes Bucket: Final person safe is............................................Coiny with 10 votes Yang: What Yin: Ya ya ya ya ya ya!!!!!! Bucket: Sorry but Yang your elimanted with 15 votes Yang: Noooooooo Bucket: Sorry but to the TLI with you *flings Yang to teh TLI* Yang: Nooooooooo *saying while being flung* Bucket: Ok now thats done I will say now the fewers will also vote for somone to get a prize Bubble: Yoiy!!!!! Party Hat: Coolio Bucket: Now for the next contest Firey: Already Bucket: yes already Bucket: The second contest is to praduse the strongest snow storm Bubble: Whoit hoiw ? Bucket: Fucure it out yourself Pencil: Make it snow ya ya ya come now snow ya ya ya so we can win the contest so we can win the contest Ruby: Hmmmm snow *It's starts to rain Diamond: Not rain snow Mint: well we have rain Pencil: Come on snow ya ya ya ya snow snow snow ya ya ya Match: Do you think that will acutly work Orange Juice: Come on snow Ruby: Ummm snow *starts to rain harder Diamond: Ruby stop Pencil: Come on SNOW!!!!! *it starts to snow Pencil: Ha it worked Bucket: Team Orange Juice wins again Orange Juice: Yay thanks to Pencil Bucket: Ok so viewers vote somone on Team Firey to get a prize or to get elimanted start voting now Episode 3: Why is That Thing Still Here ? Firey: Hi Coiny Coiny: Oh.......hi Firey: So I would like to say sorry for slaping you so many time Coiny: Real Firey: No!!!! *Slaps Coiny Coiny: GRRRRRRRR!!!!!! *slaps Firey *the slaping continues between them Mint: Hmmm I wonder who will go home Orange Juice: Officly you because you suck Mint: Wow I'm hated Yin: Oh I miss Yang I'm not compleat with out him Sunny: Awwww you'll be fine Yin: Ok Orange Juice: Sorry but ya I do hate you Mint: You know what fine then I'll do this Orange Juice: What are you doing ? *Orange Juice gets slaped so hard he flys off Orange Juice: Ahhhhhhh *Bang!!!!! Orange Juice flys into Spungy Spungy: Owwww *saying in a low and slow voise* Ruby: Hey Dimaond Diamond: What looser Ruby: What why did you call me that *runs off crying* Match: Good Diamond good Bubble: Whoien ois thie oelimoinaition Pencil: I don't know Bucket: Guess what Team Coiny it's time for the elimantion Firey: Already Bucket: Yes already Firey: Awwww Bucket: So everyone on Team Orange Juice gets nothing Orange Juice: What no fair Bucket: Being safe is enough of a prize Orange Juice: Ok Bucket: Now speakig of prizes the person who got the most votes was Firey with a woping 17 votes Firey: Ya!! Bucket: You get a win token Firey: Cool Bucket: Now who's safe well lets see Yiin,Spungy,Diamond,Ruby,Workbook,DVD,Sunny,Mint, and Poster are safe with 0 votes Poster: Ya Bucket: Golfball,Firey,and Book are also safe with 1 vote each Golfball: Yay Bucket: Dora and Coiny Coiny: Wha' who would vote me Bucket: Alot of people Coiny: Awwwww Bucket: So the final person safe issssssssss Dora Coiny: What Bucket: Bye Coiny *flings Coiny to the TLI) *Coiny gets flung Bucket: Now for the third contest Firey: Alre *gets interupted* Bucket: Yes already Firey: Awwwww Bucket: For the third contest you have to find a special thing Party Hat: Which is ? Bucket: Dn't go all eraser on me *blank stares from Party Hat Bucket: Now as I was saying you have to find a special thing Salt: Like omg I found one it's Peper Peper: Awww I found one to it's Salt Bucket: No you have to find somone who I've been looking for, for 2 days Orange Juice: Who Bucket: My assistant which I don't know yet Mint: Lots of help there Bucket: So the first contestant to find he or she win's imunity for there Team and GO!!! Rocky: *barfs everywhere* Yoyel Token: Gross *people slip on the barf Orange Juice: Hey Mint I know we got of the wrong foot but do you want to be in an allience with me Mint: NO! Orange Juice: Fine I don't need you I don't need ANYONE!!!!!! *Orange Juice runs into the woods alone Mint: Ok *saying slowly* Pencil: Hey whats that Bubble: Oih moi goish it's oai toiking toileit Match: Wow it really is Toilet: Oh hello I'm am toilet I am supose to be mister Buckets assistant Pencil: That was easy *preses red easy botton and it says that was easy Match: Grab it Toilet: I'm a boy Pencil: Who cares Bubble: Oih moi goish weoirs Doiamoind Pencil: OMQ Diamonds not here *on the other side of the island Diamond: Hi Ruby Ruby: Hi Diamond Diamond: Hey I'm sorry but I want to stay in the game so I won't be able to talk to you anymore unless I'm making fun of you or making you feel bad Ruby: Ok *saying sadly* Diamond: Ok so ya bye Bucket: Oh no Yin: Whats going on Bucket: Team Orange Juice found my assistent Orange Juice: OMG yay Bucket: But I hate it Toilet: Oh Mister Bcuket do you need anything ? Bucket: get me some wires Toilet: Ok Bucket: Since Team Orange Juice found the worst assisent in the world they loose all thanks to Bubble,Teardrop,Match,and Pencil Balloon: Thanks alot Tennisball: Well I have a guess who's going home Bucket: Ok veiwers vote somone on Team Orange Juice to get a prize and to be elimanated but vote quicly because Episode 4: Ya no I don't want to KNOW!!!! Bucket: Time for the elimantion Firey: Alre...*gets interupted Bucket: Yes Bubble: Ohi hoipe oim noit olemoinated Pencil: Oh bubble you probibly are Bubble: Whoiat!! Pencil: It was your fult Bubble: Awwww Bucket: Ok everyone on Team Coiny is safe Pepper: Awww Salt: It's ok Bucket: Ok now Tennisball gets th prize Tnnisball: Yay what is it Bucket: A Gold Token Tennisball: Yay Bucket: Now everyone is safe exept Pencil and Match Balloon: Ha Match: Grrrrrr *Slaps Balloon Bucket: So sadly Pencil is eliminated at 2 votes Pencil: WHAT!!!! *gets flung to the TLI Bucket: Well it's time for the fourth contest Firey: All ready Bucket: Say it again and I'll elimanate you right now Leafy: Oh don't do that Bucket: Fine but now for your fourth contest you must come up with funny catch fraise and well let the veiwers vote which is funnier ok Leafy: So what are the results Bucket: Team Coiny lost and Team Orange Juice won so veiwers vote somone on Team Coiny to be elimanted and to get a prize Episode 5: Who,What,Where,When, and Bow??????? Heres the New offical theme opening: Offical Poses and this goes with II theme muic. This will b ineery epiode from now and iI wont repeat the whole speech evey episode Yin pose.png|Yin Yang pose.png|Yang Bubble with shadow.png|Bubble Pencil with shadow.png|Pencil BFMT Match.png|Match BFMT Bow.png|Bow ACWAGT Party Hat Post.png|Party Hat OJ (OC Pose).png|Orange Juice Rocky (OC Pose).png|Rocky Yoyle Token pose.png|Yoyel Token Salt.png|Salt Poster (Removed Background).png|Poster Peppermint (Contestants).png|Mint Pepper 2.png|Pepper Book Pose.png|Book Ruby (OC Pose).png|Ruby Diamond icon.png|Diamond DVD sitting and ebing angery.png|DVD Sunny 2.0.png|Sunshine Dora (OC Pose).png|Dora GolfBallPose.png|Golfball Tennisball with shadow.png|Tennisball Firey Pose SSBOS.png|Firey Coiny with shadow.png|Coiny Workbook (New Pose).png|Workbook Balloon Pose 2.png|Balloon Leafy with shadow.png|Leafy Evil Leafy with shadow.png|Evil Leafy BFMT Spongy.png|Spongy Bomby (New BFCK Pose).png|Bomby ''' Bow: OM Bow the eimantion is near Match: Yes it is Firey: I'm not going home hopefully Bucket: We'll find out now (this will be the new elimantion theme) '''It's It's It's time time time for for for one of you to go home (in a deeper voice) acutly to the TLI Bubble: Thoits wois toirbble Match: True that Bucket: I never said it was good Firey: Wait the prizes Bucket: Oh ya Firey you got the prize because 3 peopel thought you wanted it Firey: Thanks to all you voted me for the prize Bucket: But you can only hold three prizes at a time so here's your second one an Skip Token Firey: Awwwww Bucket: A Skip Token lets you skip a whole chalange and you can;t be elimanted Firey: Oh cool Bucket: Now for the elimation everyone is safe and we got 6 votes Everyone: Yay!!! Bucket: except Firey,Dora,and Diamond Diamond: What did I do Bucket: Somthing to get a vote Yoyel Token: This might be a bad time but wheres the bathrom *Bucket points north Yoyel Token: K thanks Sunchine: Ha you got a vote Diamond Diamond: Shhut up you floating fire ball Sunshine: What did you call me *Sunshinegrows huge Diamond: Nothing *Bomby explodes for no reason Party Hat: It's party TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bucket: Shut UP!!! it's not party time now back to the eliamanation *everyone quiets down Bucket: Now Firey besides you being awefull your safe with one vote Firey: Ha but ok Bucket: And Diamond besides you being really mean to Ruby your also safe with one vote Diamond: Ya Bucket: Meaning Dora is elimanted with 4 votes Dora *looks sad* *and speaks spanish realy super duper fast* Bucket: Ughhhhh *flings Dpra to the TLI* Firey: Contest Bucket: Yes Contest Golfball: Me chance of winning wnet from 3.00028736 to 4.98753756 Tennisball: Wow Bucket: Ok so for the fifth contest you have to answer questions Bow: Trivia!!!! *Everyone looksat Bow and says no Bow: Oh Bucket: Ok s th first Team to get to 4 points wins Tennisball: 4 that seems wrong don't you mean 5 Bucket: No I mean 4 Tennisball: Awwwww Bucket of get into your teams and into a line *Everyone gets imto there teams and lines Bucket: Ok so question one and it's for Orange Juice and Firey first in line ok so who won BFDI Firey: Duh me Bucket: There was no me in the show Orange Juice: If was Firey Bucket: Correct Orange Juice Firey: What Bucket: Next question and Bow and Sunshine are up what comes next in this pattern : who,what,where,when,and Bow: Bow!!!! Bucket: No Sunshine: No it's why Bucket: Correct Sunshine Sunshine: Ya Match: Bow you idiot Bow: Eahhhhhhhhhhhhh Bucket: Ok this question is for 2 points and Party Hat and Diamond are up heres the question who was elimanted first in Battle for $100,000 on Island Camp Diamond: It was Blueberry Bucket: Correct Diamond so it's 3 to 1 Bomby: Ummm who are they Gum: Hi umm I'm Gum and this is my stupid stalker Gum Bally (For the record I got permision to use Gum and Gum Bally) Gum Bally: I'm not a stalker Gum: Shore you arn't Bucket: Why are you here Gum: Well I came for somone Bucket: Who Gum Bally: Toilet Toilet: Sir Oi'm back Bucket: Ok why Gum: Because we wan't to be your assistents Bucket: Umm no sorry I can't have you as my assistents Gum Bally: Awww Bucket: Ok so bye Gum and Gum Bally: Bye see ya Bucket: Now this question si for 4 points and Book and Bubble are up ok so who from LOKA is debuter Bubble: Doirt Bucket: Correct Bubble so Team Orange Juice wins again Orange Juice: Ya Bucket: Ok so vewiers vote somone on Team Coiny to get a prize and to get elimanted because You have till November 30 for voteting 1 days left Vote for Elimination DVD Poster Sunshine Firey Spungy Ruby Diamond Book Workbook Mint Golfball Yin Vote for Prize DVD Poster Sunshine Firey Spungy Ruby Diamond Book Workbook Mint Golfball Yin Episode 6: Time for the BAKING CONTEST (because all shows have them) Yin pose.png|Yin Yang pose.png|Yang Bubble with shadow.png|Bubble Pencil with shadow.png|Pencil BFMT Match.png|Match BFMT Bow.png|Bow ACWAGT Party Hat Post.png|Party Hat OJ (OC Pose).png|Orange Juice Rocky (OC Pose).png|Rocky Yoyle Token pose.png|Yoyel Token Salt.png|Salt Poster (Removed Background).png|Poster Peppermint (Contestants).png|Mint Pepper 2.png Ruby (OC Pose).png|Ruby Book Pose.png|Book Diamond icon.png|Diamond DVD sitting and ebing angery.png|DVD Sunny 2.0.png|Sunshine Dora (OC Pose).png|Dora GolfBallPose.png|Golfball Tennisball with shadow.png|Tennisball Firey Pose SSBOS.png|Firey Coiny with shadow.png|Coiny Workbook (New Pose).png|Workbook Balloon Pose 2.png|Balloon Leafy with shadow.png|Leafy Evil Leafy with shadow.png|Evil Leafy BFMT Spongy.png|Spungy Bomby (New BFCK Pose).png|Bomby (Theme song starts playing) Bomby: OMG Firey your gonna lightmy fuse Firey: Huh *Bomby explodes and dies and kills Firey,Bow,Bubble,Match,Teardrop,Diamond,and Ruby Bucket: Really I didn't think anyone would die this seaosn so I need my trustsy app on my new Mi Phone 5 Mi Phone 4: Hey why not the Mi Phone 4 Bucket: That old thing wow are you from a month ago Mi Phone 4: No Bucket: Sorry well ya Mi Phone 5 is what I have Mi Phone 5: Hey cupcake leave this is my show now Mi Phone 4: Ughhhh fine I'll leave Mi Phone 5: See ya Bucket: Ok Mi Phone 5 please recover Firey,Bow,Bomby,Match,Teardrop,Diamond,and Ruby Mi Phone 5: K *presses recover botton* *everyone dead came alive Bucket: Phone is my other new assestent Toilet: Sir what about me Bucket: Leave now Toilet: Ok Sir Bow: Wow that suked Match: Ya poor Toilet Bow: No I'm not talking about Toilet I ment dieing Match: Oh ya that did suck DVD: Hmmm I wonder who will go home Sunshine: I don't know but my money is on the Workbook dude Workbook: I heard that (To Be Continued) Elimation Table Prize Table Alliences Elimanted Contestants (4) ' Yang pose.png|Yang (first elimamted) Coiny Pose (2).png|Coiny (second elimanted) Pencil POSE! (RFVP).png|Pencil (third elimanted) Dora Talking0001.png|Dora (fourth elimanted) ' Category:Fan fiction Category:Camp